someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Observer/Maker
He is within everything yet abstract from it. A silent observer of that which has been created, though he has no credit in its origin. Much like dolls in a dollhouse, he watches us play through our lives as much as he watches the infinity of time and space expanding and contracting in the far depths of the universe. He stares vacantly at existence, completely unmoved, like a child watching re-runs on a television set. Perhaps he believes we do not exist. Perhaps he forgets that we are real.. . We all seem to be lost blips of sensation on his vast body of consciousness. And So He is isolated from all in his Watchtower, and his isolation is total and complete. He is a body without power to function. Perhaps this is why he forgets the reality of existence, in his vegetative state, even though he himself, is so closely tied to us. It is said that it is possible to call his attention and focus it on one's presence entirely. Once called though, it cannot be retracted. Equipment #A blank piece of unlined paper # A black ink pen #A red candle #A bowl # An egg #Some water #tongs/something heat resistant Setting #-You must be alone #-You must be in your house #-The time must be between 2-3am #-All of the lights must be switched off. #- All radios and T.V.s and computers and other electronic devices must be switched off Sit on the floor and light the candle. Write your name and the makers name on the paper and tear both from the paper separately. Crack the egg CAREFULLY, 'avoiding as much fracturing of the shell as possible because it will need to be resealed later. Drop the insides into the bowl and then drip three drops of candlewax onto your name and repeat the phrase, ''" maker are you watching?" over and over again. It is imperative that you do not stop.' Then you must take the strip of paper that has the makers name on it and place it on the inside of your top lip with the words facing your teeth. Pour some water into the shell and using the tongs heat the water. When it is boiled pour the water into the bowl and scoop up your name and a tiny bit of egg white into the shell then seal the egg again with the red wax as best as you can'. Do not stop asking the maker if he is watching.' When you are done doing this, take the piece of paper out of your mouth and press it against your forehead. The dampness should hold it there. Finally, go around your house holding the sealed egg and call him leaving your candle behind. As you walk around turn on your television, turn the volume down low and put it on a nonbroadcasting channel, before walking away look straight into your television and call the maker, ''“maker are you watching?” and hold the egg in front og the t.v. for a second or two then move on. As you are switching them on you should begin to feel his eyes upon you and you should feel slightly uneasy. If you see any shadows out of the corner of your eyes''' DO NOT''' look at them. They are nothing. They are dangerous distractions and pay them no mind. Continue to do this until all of your televisions and radios are switched on in this manner. Ask him, “'' Maker, are you watching?” Hold out your egg. Do not drop it. Do not let anything move your hand or let it take it from you.' DO NOT DROP IT. The shadows might want the egg for themselves, which now contains a part of you. It is symbolic of your existence in the universe.You have sealed a part of yourself inside it, a part that the shadows would very much like to have. '''Do NOT let them take it. They are the antithesis of existence. They would have you Cease To Be. Ignore the sounds they'd make the T.V.s produce Ignore the sounds they'd make the radios create. Ignore the images they'd show to you, flickering on the screens. Ignore the noises they'd make to startle you. Ignore the forms they'd take to scare you. Ignore their many eyes upon you. Ignore their limbs brushing against you in the dark Ignore the sounds of footsteps that surround you. Ignore the calls that sound like a wild dog coming from outside, this is a trick and they would use it against you. Ignore their scratching at your walls, and most of all their faint and low raspy laughter. The Dawn will chase them all away soon enough, though once the maker is called they will return to you at night for you have been marked. You are now a beacon unto them. And they will forever be there on every sleepless night. Now, take the makers name off of your head and place it on the eggshell. The maker and you are written on the same paper. He is outside of existence yet he is also within it at the same time. Call him. “ Maker.. . .come and watch me!” Crush the egg in your outstretched hand until the egg shell is as fine as you can manage and has become one substance. The walls have been broken. He’s watching you now. He will never stop watching. He will always be there. Quietly...observing. He is every shadow from the corners of your eyes, He is behind every vacant screen behind every vacant broadcast. every black and vacant surface. He is in the sound of static. The hum of electricity. and The sting of silence. He is the Watcher. and now he will always be watching. Category:Ritual Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story